User blog:Holokami/Box of Treats Cafe
The Box of Treats Cafe is a Cafe, Chinese Bakery, Bakery and Patisserie owned and ran by Lei Xiuying. It’s one of the most famous food establishments on the Faraday Isles, known for its great food, super friendly service, and amazing atmosphere. Opening The Box of Treats Cafe opened in 2004 on the Faraday Isles, in the North Canal District of Lefévre. It originally opened as just a small chinese bakery, but it’s location and Lei Xiuying’s personality, cooking and working ethic made it explode in popularity. I could be said that the Box of Treats Cafe helped play a great role in making the Canal District, or “Water Town” of Lefévre the go-to shopping centre of the Faraday Isles. Expansion After the bakery became a huge success, in 2006, Lei Xiuying began putting seats outside next to the river for people to eat at the bakery. This caused the bakery to generate more business and lead to her hiring another chef, who prominently worked in deserts. They suggested adding more dishes to the menu, especially in the deserts. After thinking , Xiuying agreed, and the chinese bakery also became a patisserie, selling the most wonderful deserts, expertly crafted by the new chef. First Remodel In December 2011, the Box of Treats bakery underwent a major remodelling in order to add seating to the inside, and accommodate for androids, newly introduced into the world. After the remodel, the menu expanded a little more, to add noodle and dim sum dishes to the menu, as well as more desserts. The inside could hold up to 30 people, and the outside seating could hold an additional 40. Business shot up after the remodel, and Xiuying hired another shef. The name was also official changed from “Box of Treats Bakery” to “Box of Treats Cafe”, and they also expanded their tea and coffee selection, and added many sandwiches to the menu. Even though the menu was not entirely chinese anymore, only about half of it was, it was still no less popular, as people came for anything Xiuying made, and the atmosphere. Second Expansion After Melody joined the cafe as a musician, it grew in popularity once again. Xiuying bought the building next door, and expanded the cafe into it, also allowing her to add more seats on the front next to the river. The cafe can now house 50 people inside, and up to 75 outside. Xiuying hired another baker, a waiter and a waitress. She also added a stage for Melody in the newly acquired building. Menu The Box of Treats sells a wide variety of dishes, from Chinese buns, noodle and rice dishes, and other Chinese foods, to sandwiches, cakes and desserts of many kinds. They sell a variety of teas and coffees, and soft drinks too. At the side of the cafe is a window to a bakery where bread is sold. Musician In the middle of 2014, the Box of Treats Cafe would get another boost to its popularity. One day, a mysterious girl visited the cafe and started asking bizarre questions like “what years is it?” and “where am I?” It turned out she had lost her memory, and was a girl who died long ago in the past. Xiuying spoke with her, and she revealed herself to be Melody Brook. She was becoming stressed and worried, and in order to calm herself, she took out a violin, and began playing music. The music she played was wonderful- upbeat, lively, and amazing well played; it’s as if her violin was singing without words. The atmosphere became cheerful, and everybody loved her music. They asked her continue, and she did. The sales that day were the highest for a long time. The customers, waiters, waitresses, chefs and Xiuying all asked her to stay at the cafe, and play music for them when she could. Melody heartily accepted the offer. Melody’s music has become as big of a hit as the food itself, and people come to eat just so they can listen to it. Melody plays, mainly: Mon-Fri: *12:00 - 13:30 *19:30 - 21:30 Sat: *11:00 - 12:45 *13:15 - 15:00 *19:00 - 20:45 *21:15 - 23:00 Sun: *Closed Although, Melody has been known for short impromptu performances. There's never a time Melody doesn't feel like playing. Staff Manager: *Lei Xiuying Head Chef: *Lei Xiuying Chefs/Bakers: *??? *??? *??? Waiters/Waitresses: *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? Musician: *Melody Brook Category:Blog posts Category:Locations